1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighting apparatus is a typical electrical device. A fluorescent lamp is usually used as a light source of the lighting apparatus; in recent years, more and more LEDs have been utilized, and thus it is proposed that a white LED is configured to be compatible with the fluorescent lamp and that the white LED is used for general ceiling illumination (JP-A-2004-335426). On the other hand, various proposals have been made as to control of the lighting apparatus. For example, it is proposed that IC tag seals attached to a large number of fluorescent lamps and an IC tag reader/writer which covers an entire building with electromagnetic communication communicate with each other, and thus, when each fluorescent lamp has been used for a predetermined period of time since the start of use of the fluorescent lamp, a notification of its replacement is automatically provided (JP-A-2006-85344). Furthermore, it is proposed on illumination using LEDs that the chronological change level of an LED chip is determined based on a relationship between the value of a current flowing through the LED chip and an optical output of the LED chip detected by an optical detection element and characteristic data obtained by making such a relationship correspond to the chronological change level, and a notification of this level is provided from a lighting apparatus to a controller, and the level is displayed (JP-A-2010-34240).
However, with respect to the management of electrical devices such as a lighting apparatus (for example, the management of the life of a lighting apparatus), there are a large number of problems with which to further cope with